Mobile computing devices, such as smartphones and tablet computing devices, have included various wireless communications interfaces for communicating over various types of wireless networks (e.g., 3G, 4G LTE, 4G WiMAX, WiFi, BLUETOOTH). Mobile computing devices have been configured to automatically switch from using fee-based wireless data networks, such as 3G and/or 4G wireless data networks for which a fee (e.g., monthly subscription) is charged for access, to using free wireless data networks, such as WiFi networks, when an access point for such a free wireless network is within range of a mobile computing device.